Reacciones
by ALE686
Summary: ¡Historia, atrasada, para festejar el cannon! / Porque Karin siempre ha sido Pro-Ichihime, desde el día en que declaró que no se sorprendería hasta que una chica del nivel de Orihime llegue a su casa. ¿Qué hará cuando sea la misma Orihime?


Dedicado a todos los que sabemos que Karin es IH, aunque no estoy seguro de Isshin, Yuzu no me parece que apoye mucho a la pareja en un inicio aunque pienso que luego cambia. Más adelante haré un fic al respecto, solo espérenlo.

Oh y ¡SOMOS CANNON, MIERDA! Es tan cool que Tite tenga los huevos para no hacer caso a los que solo veían por parejas, que en varias entrevistas cuando preguntaban por el Ichiruki dijo que ellos eran amigos. ¿Cómo sigue habiendo gente diciendo que les mintió?

Pero bueno, que se sigan mintiendo. Mientras tanto yo festejo con ustedes. Desde hoy estaré subiendo en su mayoría fics Ichihime, agradecería que me dejaran comentarios para saber que piensan.

0/0/0/0

 **Reacciones.**

Karin respira, tratando de calmarse. Por fuera, su mirada está en blanco, sin expresar mucho más que una sonrisa pequeña para tratar de hacer tranquilizar a su invitada. Por dentro es otra historia, porque se siente como si estuviera enamorada. Es decir, tiene la adrenalina de alguien que ve una persona de quien gusta. Además siente mariposas volando por su estómago y deseos de gritar de alegría.

Claro que no está experimentando amor de ver a alguien, sino una felicidad enorme de otro hecho.

Nadie lo nota, tal vez porque no hay nadie aparte de Ichigo e Yuzu en casa, aunque ambos están en su respectiva habitación mientras que ella está abajo frente a la puerta.

La pelinegra sabe cómo actuar, porque ha sido explicada de antemano de lo que pasaría.

Bien, bien. La situación está controlada, piensa asegurada en cerrar la puerta de la casa. Luego ve a Orihime. Le pide sentarse en el sofá y le invita un vaso de agua para que se relaje.

Yuzu no está, contesta, porque anda en su cuarto haciendo berrinche sin que la linda jovencita de cabello peculiar se entere.

\- No es nada malo, solo está resfriada -miente, no es bueno decirle que Yuzu está furiosa porque nunca quiso que Orihime venga a su casa.

\- Espero que esté bien -desea la chica, tras beber un sorbo y jugando en arreglarse la falda. ¿No es muy corta? Pregunta y Karin le responde que no. ¿Cómo va a ser tan corta si llega a las rodillas? En todo caso, Inoue se alivia porque no quiere a Ichigo pensando que es una pervertida.

¿A qué viene eso? Nada especial, se ríe sonrojada ella. Karin sospecha.

\- En todo caso, cualquier chico se pondría feliz de ver una mujer en poca ropa. Los chicos son los pervertidos, Orihime. Mi hermano debe ser igual.

La invitada sonriendo, está por defender a Ichigo diciendo que no es de ese tipo, ¡gracias al cielo! De igual forma, no sabe que no lo notaría si Ichigo lo fuera, y de hecho lo es un poco, pues ante todo es un hombre.

El mismo mencionado grita desde las escaleras y poco después aparece en el living.

\- Karin ¡no digas esas cosas de mí! -le pide, con toda la vergüenza del mundo de que su hermana hable así de él.

¿Acaso ya no hay respeto a los hermanos mayores? La susodicha se encoje de hombros y se disculpa, igual sigue pensando lo mismo. Se fija un poco en su hermano todo súper arreglado aunque con su estilo desarreglado a la vez, no parece muy cambiado a la ropa que usa normalmente, pero el perfume dice lo contrario. También la cara de su querida invitada.

De hecho, ella sí está muy de bien ver. Eso piensa Karin. De todos modos, Orihime podría vestir harapos y siempre se verá hermosa porque lo es. Por dentro y por fuera, una completa belleza.

Una belleza que estaba tan nerviosa que jugaba con sus dedos hasta que Ichigo bajó, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente apenas contestó, tartamudeando, cuando éste le pidió disculpas por hacerla esperar.

Ella dice que no es problema.

Pobre chica. Tan linda y tan buena. ¿Cómo es que alguien de su nivel quiere salir con su hermano que es un despistado sin remedio? Le pregunta, haciéndola sonrojar porque hace poco que admitieron salir. Aunque ella tampoco desea que el pelinaranja salga con otra mujer que no sea Inoue.

Cuando dijeron que estaban saliendo, ella fue la primera en restregarles a Yuzu e Isshin que siempre tuvo razón. ¿Qué era eso de Ichigo y Rukia? Que lo de ellos siempre fue amistad, nada más. ¿O acaso la veían a ella con alguien como Chad? Que no hablaban mucho, pero precisamente por eso sentía que se entendían y con frecuencia se visitaban e incluso Karin comenzó a practicar boxeo hace poco. Ya era mucho de estar jugando videojuegos.

\- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos -el pelinaranja dice y mira a la joven ponerse de pie, Karin aceptando el vaso vacío devuelto con un gracias de por medio, los dos hermanos Kurosaki sonriendo de que se rasque la cabeza por lo ansiosa que se halla Inoue.

Cuando salen, la pelinegra cuenta hasta saber que están lo suficientemente lejos dentro del taxi que los llevará al lugar de su cita.

Coge mucho aire y, al segundo siguiente, grita fuertemente. Muy agudo, como para dañar varios oídos. Cierta castaña la manda a callar por presumida, informando que todos en el barrio la habrán escuchado chillar como loca.

Karin no la oye, buscando expresar en gritos su sentir.

\- ¡ESTO ES TAN GENIAL! -Siente que explota de felicidad.

¡Al fin Orihime es oficialmente parte de su familia! Siempre quiso que sucediera, lo supuso y lo deseó, mas verlo con sus propios ojos era totalmente diferente.

Estaba tan feliz.


End file.
